Dan
Early life: Daniel Wright grew up in the city of Meridia. His ancestors originally moved there from Gorgon Bay following the war, seeking to make fortunes and a name for themselves in the reconstruction of Meridia. Having grown up hearing the tales of Zalli Vorag and other great bards, he aspired to become a great hero someday in his own right. His thirst for adventure often landed him in places and situations that caused him to get into trouble with the law. Breaking and entering were a common charge against him, and he became well aquainted with the overnight cells within the prison. As he entered his adolescent years, he discovered he had a number of talents. Among these was his auditory memory. Whether it was notes in a piece of music, or the tone of someones voice, all he had to do was hear it once and he could recall it on demand. This led to him gaining a natural talent for playing music early on, and more mischieviously, mimicing peoples voices to play pranks. Eventually he found himself in serious trouble. While exploring a seedier part of town, he happened upon a deal between a local crime lord, and representatives of another from out of town. Despite his best efforts to leave undetected, he was quickly noticed by the henchmen and followed. Though eventually losing them, he spent several days taking on assumed names and identities, even changing his voice and appearance. While hiding out in a smaller inn near the edge of town, he woke up to find himself being bound up by a man that later identified himself as "Vice." He was convinced it was the end, but after a "surprisingly plesant talk", found out Vice had no intention of harming him. The two soon formed a bond and found their skills complimentary to one another. It wasn't long before they decided to work together. Making the band: Not long after meeting Vice, Dan soon became acquainted with Eve and Woods through various jobs the two took on. After a while Vice floated the idea of the four joining together and forming their own business. Their range of skills would allow them to take on virtually any job, either on an individual basis, or as a whole group. Specializing in covert operations, the four gained a reputation among various circles of being the group to go to when something needed fixing. Dan often was chosen to be the frontman of most operations, as his penchant for dramatics and smooth talking made him ideal for comming up with elaborate, but believable stories on the fly, distractions, or negotiations. In his personal time, often with the aid of Vice and Woods, he gained a certial level of competancy in fighting. It was around this time he picked up the Rapier as his weapon of choice, as he viewed it as a weapon of finesse and grace, perfect for excellent displays of showmanship. Still, despite the interesting turn his life had taken, Dan still flipped through the pages of Zalli Vorag's tales. All his life he felt like he was merely an actor on a grand stage. While the average person would have viewed what he had achieved as worthy of a great story, he desired to see greater things. To cross great mountians, vast oceans, to climb the steps of the highest castles, to the darkest dungeons. He wanted to face great foes, achieve heroic deeds, and come back home to sit in a tavern, people gathered around, eager to hear his tale. Little did he know, his tale would first begin with Mork. The Adventure Begins: See: Chronicles of Dan Post Chronicles life: After the end of the final battle, Dan used the scroll handed to him by the elves. Shortly after he discovered he and the other three, alone in the forests near the city of Meridia. Upon the scroll was a message. Reading it, the scroll had a single request of dan. "Make it sound like it's a war on the planes, not space." He returned to the city, several years after having first left the world and ascending to his great adventure. He spent many weeks alone, writing down the details of his experiences, omitting details about galaxies, space, and even advanced technology, instead replacing them with references to other planes, vast oceans, and powerful magics. When he emerged from his isolation, he felt rejuvinated. Not only was his story finished, but he filled in the last pieces of Zalli's own tale. Now the world not only knew how Dan and his friends saved the world, but the fate of Serin, Nara and Alyssiah. Not long after he finished writing, he published his story. Immediately it became a big hit. He began traveling around and telling it in person, recieving much praise and adoration. He often preceeded his own tale with those of Vorag's so that they all come full circle at the end. An original first printing of his book was signed by him, and placed in a meridian museum for posterity not long after. He signed another copy, dedicating and gifting it to his "Friends" in meridias prison. He signed it "From your friend, Dan "Mork wants funtime" Wright." Legend has it a major riot broke out shortly after the books delivery to the prison. As the years wore on, he and his friends realized their aging had seemed to stop. After much discussion they recalled Prince Kruul Sivens words about the Aesir serums, and the longevity they granted. Realizing their life could have been extended by hundreds of years, Dan began planning his greatest performance ever, staging his and his friends own deaths. He continued to live on and write stories long after his reported death, under assumed names and identities, but unable to give up old habits and bardic tendencies. Unbeknownst to the populace, he can still be found traveling the world, sharing his tale, and those of "The Great Demon War", as written by Zalli Vorag. Waiting for adventure to once again call he and his friends to rise to greatness. Conjoining of Contaigious: During his encounter with Contagious, Dan suffered fatal wounds that had killed him. Upon discoviering the "Ressurection Chair" once the ship had docked, Dan was placed upon it to revive him. While the chairs use brought him back to life, it had two unforseen side effects. The first of which was the ability to control the crew of Ogres he and his friends had just fought. The second was not immediately apparent, but this was due to the binding of Contagious' soul to Dans. For a long time even when Dan was alone physically, Contagious was always there within his mind. On rare occasions, he actually took control of Dan to shoot off the occasional one liner, or punch Vice as payback for final blow that killed his physical body. Still Dan eventually realized it was a blessing in disguise, allowing the Pirate for the first (and possibly last) time to tell his own side of his story. Soon after taking the Aesir Marine Serum, Dan noticed an unintended side effect. Contagious was finally gone from his mind, as was his ability to summon his army of ogres. Though it remains to be seen whether Contagious really is gone forever, Dans book detailing the life and exploits of the great pirate went on to be a hit as well. Instantly transforming Contagious into everyones favorite villian. For many years after, when Dan would tell Contagious' story, he would often appear disguised as Contagious himself, complete with rediculous hat, voice, and both peg legs The Secret War This was the war that was primarily fought outside of the publics sight. Dan and his friends largely were in the background, but were vital in ensuring that Einkil, Edward, Raithe, and Sylmeria succeeded in securing the Weapon Orbs. The keys to either reviving, or locking away The Dragon Queen. At the final battle, he and vice held the line, while everyone else did battle with the Dragon Queen herself. The Second Great Demon War The first morning after the demonic portal was opened, Dan knew something was off before getting out of bed. Over the night, he had apparently grown taller, and his mutation that allowed him to climb walls seemed to have vanished as well. The most glaring change came when he heard an old familiar voice in his head. "WHERE'S MY HAT?" In the material planes attempt to bind a soul to Dan, it merely revived Contagious (as his was already bound to Dan) and caused a select few of Contagious' physical traits to overwrite Dans. Mutations: During the attack on an Aesir weapons facility, Dan and Vice accidentally tripped the bases security measures, exposing them to a gaseous toxic agent. Though their exposure was limited, the two later discovered it was enough to their bodies on a genetic level. Dans mutation altered his hands and feet in such a way he was able to climb up and down verticle surfaces like a Gecko This mutation seems to have vanished following the event that triggered the Second Great Demon War. Instead, giving way to the ability to fly.